Bugs Lead to Sex
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: I'm not really sure where I came up with this... Inappropriate... but if you know me, you know that I don't go into detail


Her soft hands fell onto his wet chest. He stared up at the spout that was spraying water down on them as she kissed his neck.

His hands drifted over her body lightly. She was so warm.

He watched as the water wet her hair. He watched as the curls formed from the once straightened hair. He ran his hands over her beautiful blonde locks of hair.

Her hands ran down his chest and to his back and she stood on her tip toes to get her lips on his.

The water was warm as it rained down on her naked body.

The water dripped down their faces and into their mouths as they exchanged flavours.

Her chest was pressed to his and he examined how beautiful she was without clothes on. He could barely stand it when he stared at her in the office, fully dressed. But this... this was crazy.

She giggled slightly as he sucked at her neck.

She closed her eyes as he laid his hands on her waist and pulled her into him.

He leaned down once more to get another, long waited for kiss. She moaned as they both slipped to the tile floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he laid his lips on her chest, lightly kissing everywhere.

**30 Minutes Ago**

"Cal!" Gillian called from the bathroom.

He was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, "What?" He yelled up.

She cracked the door open a little bit, just enough to stick her head out, and said, "I can't get the shower figured out."

He sighed heavily with a smile and bounded up the stairs. He pushed past her and turned it on, "Left is hotter and right is colder." He turned and smiled at her.

She nodded and said, "Thank you."

He was out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds walking to his room.

She pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra.

"Oh and Gillian." Cal said, swinging the door back open. He stood and stared at her.

She stared back with wide eyes, "Cal." She hissed.

He couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath and stepped towards her and laid his lips on hers.

She pushed away for a second and then found herself dropping the bra that was in her hands and laying her hands on his shoulders.

She placed her hands on the edge of his shirt and yanked it over his head, revealing his bare chest that she had never seen.

They both ended up undressing and stepping into the shower with smiles on their faces.

He made the water hot and yanked the curtain closed as he placed his hands on the small of her back.

**2 Days Ago**

"This is crazy! One hundred dollars for ONE night!" She yelled madly as she stormed into his office.

"Do you want to just stay at my place?" Cal asked, throwing his feet onto his desk.

She crossed her legs and stared at him with a frustrated glare, "I don't want to intrude."

"Well, you shouldn't need to pay some crazy amount of cash to stay at a hotel when I have a perfectly fine guest room in my house." He said logically.

She bit her lip and smiled, "Thanks Cal, but-"

"Emily would love your company."

"I'm sure she would." Gillian said sarcastically.

"Really? She loves you Gill." He said with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks Cal. That's very thoughtful of you."

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yep." She smiled and stood up.

"Cool beans." He smiled.

**One Week Ago**

"There's a big bug problem at my place... In about... five days, I'll have some people come and do a bug bomb or something like that." Gillian said, sighing heavily.

Cal stared at her with a smile, "Bugs? Sounds lovely."

"I hate bugs. This just sucks."

He chuckled and said, "My house is always open."

She smiled and said, "No. I'll just book the night at a hotel or something."

Cal shrugged and said, "Alright, but don't forget it."

She nodded and patted his knee, "Thanks."

**Present**

They ended up in Cal's bed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She looked at him and said, "I can't believe we did that."

"I didn't know that bugs lead to sex."

She smiled widely and said, "I was wondering when you were going to make a move."

"I thought you didn't like me." He said with a smile.

She shook her head, laying her hands on his bare chest. She slowly ran them over his warm body, "Of course I like you. I thought you didn't like me... not in that sense at least."

"Of course I don't." Cal said, "Girls have cooties."

She laughed with him, feeling as his body shook when he laughed. She'd seen it all the time. Him shaking as he laughed, but she'd never actually felt it. She liked it.

He rubbed her back and said, "So... what now?"

"Pretend like it never happened or go into the office holding hands?" Gillian asked him.

He bit his lip and said, "I vote we get together. Emily's been waiting for it."

She smiled and said, "I like that."

She partly moved up and crawled up him to get to his lips. She laid hers on his and shared a sweet kiss with him before getting out of his warm bed.

_**The End**_


End file.
